Rose
by kitcat123
Summary: Summary: Harry was not prepared to see the glittering fully in bloom stem less rose sitting in the middle of his plate. HP/LV


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did it would have a better ending.

This is my first one-shot I was feeling morbid after I found out my grandfather died last night so no updates till tomorrow on harry potter a look at the past sorry. I can't say I was all there when I wrote this I stayed up all night with mom so sorry for any glairing mistakes. This is really quick so if you blink you might miss it. I know this is really romanticized but I'm a romantic and this sort of thing is going to come up a lot in my writing. I should also mention that I don't usually do tragedy's because I loathe them so much so no big deaths in my other fics.

Summary: Harry was not prepared to see the glittering fully in bloom stem less rose sitting in the middle of his plate. HP/LV

**WARNINGS- Mentions of sex, character death, SLASH SLASH SLASH MAN+MAN,**

Warm hands traveled up and down his side's lips trailed over skin and wordless cries raged through the room. Harry didn't know who his unspoken lover was but he couldn't help but fall in love with his mere presence. He'd never felt so loved. In that moment nothing else matter, not dark lords or wars nothing, just his silent lover and then he was reaching his peak his words failed him as he cried out his unending bliss. And then it was over.

Staring around Gryffindor tower Harry felt a pang of loneliness as he realized he was once more alone. Alone to great the day, alone to eat, alone to deal with the stares and expectations of everyone even his friends, utterly and completely alone. The silence of the day unnerved him but he didn't want to deal with Hermione or Ron. They'd want to discuss Voldemort and the war.

Sitting down at dinner that night was like standing in front of the ministry of magic on trial again. The unnerving stares followed him everywhere. He made sure to show a strong front allowing not even a little unease to appear on his face. Shoulders back eyes forward he was like an unyielding soldier ready to fight for his cause at any time, like they hadn't dumped the world on his shoulders.

When Harry was sitting at the table the feast began as if they'd been waiting for him. Looking at his plate preparing to eat and ignore his friends at the same time. Harry was not prepared to see the glittering fully in bloom stem less rose sitting in the middle of his plate. It was as red and full as only a great deal of care could make it. The tips of each rose petal looked as if they'd been dipped in the essence of the killing curse the very same color as his eyes.

Harry gentle scooped up the beautiful gift as if it would shatter. The petals felt like silk against his hand. Harry heard his friend's exclamations of shock and the surprised whispers from the rest of the hall. But he said nothing standing he evenly walked out of the hall still holding the precious gift.

It was days before Harry said anything and in those days the beautiful roses kept appearing everywhere. In his bed as he slept, in the shower when he reached for the soap, on his dinner plates and sometimes with Hedwig though harry was sure the person sending them wasn't at Hogwarts. All throw out this the dreams of his mysterious lover continued. Harry felt like he was in a dream the loneliness was so strong anymore and his heart felt like it was going to explode with pleasure and maybe even love….

The day of the battle Harry woke with tears sliding down his face for he knew he'd never truly meet his silent lover and that he'd be dyeing shortly. Preparing is cloths Harry readied himself for battle. Going further and further out into the battle Harry searched relentlessly for Voldemort ready to die fighting. His search led him to a grove just a little ways into the forest and away from the battle.

Harry felt warm arms circle his waste and pull him against a very familiar warm chest. Felling's of safety and security roused unbidden in his chest. He pulled away slowly and turned to face his mystery lover a silent gasp of horror left him as he stared straight into ruby colored eyes. The dark lord looking much like an older version of the Tom Riddle he had met was holding a Red emerald dipped rose.

Harry couldn't take it he fell to his knees broken in front of Voldemort. Silent tears streamed down his face as Tom placed the rose in Harry's hand. It was over he thought he couldn't fight anymore. All the pain and loneliness of his life came slamming through him.

"I love you" Harry whispered brokenly. Voldemort leaned over him and whispered in his ear "I know" and gently kissed him. Harry desperately kissed back he didn't want to wake from this dream, not yet. But it was not to be, Harry's world fell away in a flash of green light.

Stepping back Voldemort stared at relaxed face of his dead mortal enemy "your finally free" he murmured comfortingly to the corpse. Not a moment later the scene was ruined when he gave out a high cold laugh.


End file.
